Mockingjay Alternate Ending
by WordPhoenix676
Summary: A short alternate ending of Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins. Katniss and the rebels must fight the Capitol when they discover a huge secret...


**Mockingjay Alternate Ending**

* * *

><p>I own NOTHING! This is Suzanne Collins's portrayal of the Hunger Games series. I only interpreted "Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins" in my own terms. I arranged the ending differently. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p>I am in front of the President's mansion. I feel the harsh wind from a passing winter storm hit my pale cheek with extreme force. I can only imagine what the bodies of the refugees are feeling. Gale and Peeta are trailing behind me keeping all threats away. In the corner of my eye I see a group of Peacekeepers walking toward me with firearms in their hands. I begin to run toward the mansion and witness children being shot by a mass of bullets from rebel forces. These children are the human shields of President Snow. This shows how desperate the president of Panem was. He was willing to risk the lives of dozens of children to survive and escape.<p>

At this time I witness Gale behind me yelling that I must run ahead with Peeta and get into the mansion. Gale begins to fire his rapid-launch bow and arrow and shoots quite a few peacekeepers in the making. Peeta and I begin to sprint toward the grand doors of the large home. As I turn around to check on Gale fighting off the peacekeepers, I witness him getting shot directly in the head by a giant tank bullet. I am heartbroken to see my long-time best friend being blown to smithereens right in front of me. I shed a few tears while I am running yet I feel that I must help the rebels continue in honour of Gale.

As soon I reach the gates, Peeta runs ahead and elbows a tall guard straight in the neck. The man confused for a few seconds falls back dizzily. Peeta unlatches the gate and runs in. What we have no idea is the fact that all the action, the shooting of Gale, Peeta elbowing the guard was all caught by Capitol surveillance cameras.

I blinked, the moments passing between by eyes, as Peeta shuts the gate and locks it. We look around for any presidential defense but there is none. The only feedback I get from my senses is the awkward silence that falls on the huge room the second the door closes. Peeta and I slowly walk up the crimson stairs in the main hall. We look around seeing all the portraits of President Snow and young children he has so-called helped. Instead in the minds of millions he has tortured dozens of children and killed many adolescents in his vicious death-match: the Hunger Games.

Once both of us have reached the top of the steep staircase, we see a mysterious plump figure about 10 yards away. Quickly, I run toward it with my bow and arrow at the ready. Expecting it to be a guard, I am about to fire when I see President Snow, unguarded and completely open. I have the chance to kill him when I notice that Peeta Mellark is trailing me and I decide that he should at least have the pleasure of seeing the ruthless man die as well.

"Why hello there, Katniss." Snow spoke like a venomous snake, his puffy lips making dynamic motions.

"Get to the chase Snow. Where's everyone?" I said back quickly.

"Oh. They all died in the bloodshed outside. I don't really care anymore. I've fulfilled my legacy. I've continued the tradition of the Hunger Games and kept all the Districts in line."

"So, it wouldn't matter if Peeta or I assassinated you and captured the Capitol for rebels, would it?" I quietly stated.

"Of course not! In fact I would be pleased. Although, I would know one person that would hate that. Someone I know dearly well."

"And... Who would that be?"

"Katniss!" Peeta pipes in.

"What!" I glance back at him.

"Look!' He shouts.

I turn around and hear the ticking of a bomb. As it explodes, I feel my eardrum partly collapsing; my internal organs are swarming around. I feel as if I am being knocked out, yet I'm not. As I wake from a hazy daze, I catch the face of the woman. It seems very recognizable. Then, I flash back to District 13. I mentally look through all the faces I've seen. This face seems too common in my dreams. Since it was the president of the District itself: Alma Coin!

"You see Ms. Everdeen. Unlike many past presidents of Panem, I do have a wife. Her name as you may now know is Alma Coin." Snow says chuckling.

"This can't be true!" I scream.

"But it is!" Coin retaliates.

I keep thinking to myself. How did this happen? It seems almost impossible that Coin would even know Snow personally, not to mention that she would be married to him! Although I do see some common characteristics, both are power-hungry leaders and will do anything to become the leader of the country of Panem. What could be better than being married to the leader of Panem? If he would die from the rebellion then she would automatically be the leader of the country. In fact, now that I think of it. How could it be possible to not know that Coin would be in a relationship with Snow? No matter what this means to the country, I have to act quickly or the entire society could crumble.

Suddenly, I make a decision of which leader to kill first. The leader of my rebels: President Alma Coin or the leader of the Capitol: President Coriolanus Snow? I decide to do one thing. Using my Holo, I whisper the verbal code that causes it to activate.

"Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock." I say.

I throw the device which is meant to explode seconds after its activation. Then, the moment comes and I hurdle the pocket-sized device toward the couple. Then, I run back behind a nearby pillar to prevent any further damage to myself. What I didn't recognize at that moment was that Peeta like me was taking action and ran toward the leaders with his knife. Although he knifed both Alma and Coriolanus in one swift move, my Holo quickly explodes after and splatters his blood all over the nicely painted room. I feel agony in the form of betrayal toward Peeta and his attempt to make everything right. I walk away from the scene as the aftershock of the bomb send the roof of the mansion sky high. I walk out of the building and find thousands of Capitol citizens chanting my name in unison. They seem happy, yet I am not. I killed the one person who saved Panem, the one who killed the traitor of District 13 and the evil ruler of the country. Now, by the looks of it I will be the leader. Unfortunately, this is one thing which the girl on fire disgusts.


End file.
